Dreamers
by CosmicandLove
Summary: Maura's sex dreams, Jane's nightmares. Fluff, Smut, and whatever else I can think of
1. Chapter 1

The knock sounded early in the morning, and Maura momentarily questioned the sanity of people. It was 3am on a Sunday. But then again, she was also still awake. She pulled her silk robe tighter around her thin frame and answered the door. It was Jane.

Maura sighed in relief and stepped aside to let the detective in, before giving her a questioning look. "Is everything okay?" Maura turned to lock the door quickly, then focused her attention back to Jane. Already at home, Jane was wandering towards the kitchen and slumping down onto one of the chairs beside Maura's island. Maura could see the tense muscles in Jane's body, she could read the expression on Jane's face- she hadn't slept either. Placing a hand gently on Jane's shoulder, Maura rephrased her question, "what's wrong?"

Jane looked up at her, feeling like she was lost in a haze. Just an hour before she'd awoken in a cold sweat, gripped with the paralyzing fear of another nightmare. She'd kept the previous nightmares to herself, not wanting Maura, or her mother, to worry- but now it was too much. She couldn't shake the fear. The sound of his voice. The racing of her heart. "They're back," she whispered in a small voice, feeling weak.

Maura didn't need clarification. Based on the body language and her knowledge of Jane Rizzoli, she knew exactly what was back, and she knew how much it was taking for Jane to bring herself to Maura's home and ask for comfort. Wordlessly, Maura wrapped her arms around the detective and pulled her into a protective hug. She slid her hand along Jane's back soothingly, apply pressure along certain muscles in an effort to relieve some of the tension.

Jane's eyes fluttered shut as she melted into Maura's embrace. She inhaled deep, relishing in the scent of Maura's body, her lotion, the smell of her detergent. Everything about her. She shivered at the feel of Maura's fingers working their way down her back, and the sound of Maura's steady heartbeat against her cheek. There, against a Medical Examiner in a silk robe at 3am, Jane felt safest. Even if Maura couldn't shoot as well as her, or take down a criminal as efficiently, she could keep Jane safe in her own way. A way that comforted Jane more than twenty uniforms guarding her condo would.

Maura pressed her lips to the top of Jane's curly mass of hair, and tightened her hold slightly. "Stay with me tonight," she whispered. She was rewarded by a slight nod of Jane's head.

A whistling tea kettle interrupted their embrace, and Maura reluctantly released Jane to silence the whistling. "I was making tea, would you like some?" Jane scrunched up her face in that adorable way that she did and Maura shook her head, "tea can be very medicinal. It would help you relax, even sleep." Jane sighed and gave in, nodding in acceptance of the cup of tea. Maura smiled and quickly dropped a tea bag into another mug before pouring the boiling water in. "It should only take a few minutes to steep, do you want to shower and change into some more comfortable clothes?" She'd noticed Jane was still in the same clothes from earlier that day, and realized the detective must have fallen asleep on her couch like she often did.

Jane looked down at her wrinkled top and khaki pants, then looked over to the hallway that led to Maura's room and the master bath. She didn't want to admit that she was afraid to go alone, but a hot shower sounded so good. Her hesitation was telling enough, and damnit if Maura didn't know her inside and out. "Come on, grab your mug and let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later found the two women in a completely different situation. Jane was relaxed in Jane's tub, up to her chin in blissfully hot water and bubbles, and Maura was seated behind the detective, gently massaging her shoulders. It had only taken Maura a moment to convince Jane of the activity- Jane had quickly consented when Maura offered a massage. It was almost sinful how good it felt to have Maura kneading away the tense muscles from the day, accompanied with the comfort of the bath and Jane felt her unease from the nightmares begin to diminish. She closed her eyes and leaned her head, humming in appreciation.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maura asked softly, working her way up to Jane's temples. Jane groaned softly and opened her eyes, "no." A moment later she countered her response, "yes." Maura chuckled and removed her hands, allowing Jane to sit up slightly. Maura dipped a hand in the warm water and absentmindedly trailed her fingers in circles through the bubbles.

"He was in my apartment again. In my dream, I mean. I never heard him- I just, I woke up and I could smell him. When I opened my eyes I was restrained with those plastic ties, and he was beside me, telling me how much he loved to torture me, how much he loved the…." Jane broke off and shivered, despite the warmth of the water. Maura's hand quickly found Jane's arm, giving it a comforting squeeze. "the way I looked when I was afraid. He loves terrifying me. And he's so damn good at it, Maura. Even in my dreams. I wake up terrified, and they won't go away. It takes forever for me to shake the feeling that he's waiting for me, that the moment I close my eyes he's going to be there."

Maura reached up and stroked Jane's cheek gently, gazing at the detective worriedly. "He's not, Jane. I know that _you_ know that, but somewhere subconsciously, you're afraid of-" Maura trailed off, biting her lip. She didn't want to be presumptuous, considering she was not in fact a psychologist. "No, what?" Jane questioned, leaning her cheek into Maura's touch gratefully. "Well, I think… I think you're afraid of feeling powerless, Jane. He dominated you, tricked you, tortured you- but you won. But it's normal to be afraid to feel that way again, and I think your mind hasn't quite grasped the fact that he can no longer put you in that situation."

Jane was unconsciously gnawing away at her bottom lip, feeling the unease begin to creep back into her. Maura was probably right, and Jane hated it. She hated that she was still afraid, that Hoyt could still terrorize her despite the fact that he's dead.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know they're short chapters so far. I have Maura's dirty dream written already- just trying to figure out a segway into it. Suggestions and comments welcome! _

Once Jane had slipped into some of Maura's ridiculously comfortable pajamas, she crawled into bed beside the blonde and leaned back against the headboard. "Thank you," she said softly, looking over at Maura, who was flipping through a medical magazine. Maura set the magazine aside and gazed at Jane lovingly, there was honestly nothing else she'd rather be doing than taking care of Jane. She loved the few times Jane was vulnerable around her, giving her the ability to be the protective one, the comforting one. Normally it was Jane the one protecting her.

Maura pat her lap with a small smile, "there's no need to thank me, Jane." Jane hummed softly and slipped under the blankets, laying her head in Maura's lap as the ME had beckoned her to. Slowly she let her eyes close, reminding herself she was safe with Maura. She would be safe here. Once Jane had settled down Maura began to slowly slide her fingers through the detectives slightly damp curls. They slid through her hair, down to gently rub her back, then back up to play with her hair again.

The two stayed that way for some time, Jane absentmindedly tracing shapes into Maura's thigh as Maura played with her hair. There was no need for words, just the enjoyment of each other's company and touch. When Jane finally began to yawn, she forced herself off Maura's lap so the other woman could lay down as well. "Ready for me to turn out the lamp?" Maura questioned, pausing before her hand had touched the lamp. Jane nodded slowly, inching closer to Maura.

With that, the lights were off, and Maura was settling down into her bed with a happy sigh. After a few moments of silence, Maura heard Jane's shuddery exhale of breath and reached out in the darkness to pull her close. Jane obliged, curling up against the other woman's warm body and closing her eyes. "Night Maur," Jane mumbled sleepily, feeling soothed enough to have sleep become an option once more. Maura hugged Jane close and slowly let her eyes flutter shut, "goodnight Jane."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Maura once more offered Jane her bed, and Jane accepted gratefully. She returned to her condo to pick up some clothes and Jo Friday, then returned to Maura's house. After a night of take out, movies, and drinks- beer for Jane and wine for Maura, the two retreated to Maura's bedroom, because why on earth would Jane sleep in the guest room.

The once more curled up beneath the blankets, Jane tucked away into Maura's embrace, allowing herself to be soothed by the ME's fingers gently trailing through her hair. She couldn't help herself, Maura just made her feel so damn good. Even though she hated feeling weak and afraid, she knew Maura wasn't judging her, or that Maura's confidence in her to do her job wasn't lessening. Maura just understood, she knew what Jane had gone through- hell they'd gone through some of it together.

Maura sighed happily, inhaling Jane's scent as deep as she could. She loved the feel of Jane close to her, the tickle of Jane's breath against her collar bone as the detective nuzzled closer. She loved being able to feel the rise and fall from Jane's breathing, the heat radiating off her body. Everything about Jane was so perfect, so comforting.

Maura wasn't really sure at what point the two drifted off to sleep, but she was very aware of when she awoke. Jane was no longer in her arms, but the sound of Jane in distress filled her ears. The detective was on the opposite edge of the bed writhing around and crying out- her breath coming fast. Maura quickly closed the gap between them, "Jane, Jane!" she tried to wake the detective, giving her shoulder a gentle shake. Jane made the most heartbreaking sound of fear and Maura felt tears well in her eyes, "Jane, honey, wake up it's just a nightmare," Maura shook Jane again, this time in desperation, and the detective shot out of bed with a start. "Jane! It's okay, it's just me," Maura rushed, not wanting Jane to be any more afraid than she already was.

"Maur?" Jane whispered in a cracked voice, sitting on the edge of the bed, her back to Maura. "It's me, Jane," Maura repeated, inching closer to the detective. In the darkness she saw Jane's shoulders hunch and the detective doubled over herself, softly shaking. "Oh, Jane…" Maura breathed, her heart aching for the other woman. She slowly crawled to Jane and wrapped her arms around her from behind, then rested her chin on Jane's shoulder gently. "Shhhh," she soothed, holding Jane as tightly as she could. Maura could feel the tremors of fear through Jane's body, and the shaking of her shoulders as she fought back the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her.

Jane could hardly breathe, her entire being felt numb with fear as she buried her face in her hands. She felt the wetness of her lashes against her palm and felt an outburst of rage within her that she was sitting there _crying_ over this. But the rage quickly faded back to the fear that had captured her initially. Hoyt was everywhere. His rough hands grabbing her. His devilish smile replaying in her mind as he stroked her cheek and told her the things he was going to do to her. All the horrors she was about to experience by his hand. Jane hadn't even realized she'd begun to sob until Maura began to rock her, whispering soothing words Jane couldn't comprehend into her head.

Maura wanted nothing more but to take the pain from Jane, the nightmares and terror. She felt helpless as she held Jane, her words powerless as Jane cried, her only comfort was the fact that Jane was there in her arms, rather than alone in her condo. After a few minutes in this position, Maura somehow coaxed Jane to come back onto the bed with her. Jane turned into Maura's hold and buried her face in the crook of Maura's shoulder, her own still shaking from the cries she was trying but failing to suppress. Wordlessly, Maura pulled Jane into her lap and held her, a hand softly rubbing the detectives back in an effort to soothe her.

"I'm here, I've got you," Maura whispered, pressing her lips to the detective's curly hair lightly. Jane sniffed, calming down slightly as the nightmare began to distance itself in her immediate memory, turning to flashes of fear that hid in the corners, rather than an image present in her mind. Tears silently fell down her cheeks, catching on Maura's silk top. "I'm sorry," Jane managed to get out, feeling small and childish.

Maura tightened her hold, "No Jane, please don't apologize," Maura begged, her hand going up to hold Jane's head. "You have every right to be afraid," she whispered, pulling Jane's hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ears. "But I'm here with you, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," Maura promised, kissing Jane's temple to emphasize the love in her voice. Jane nodded wordlessly and slowly pulled away to look up at Maura's face. She was thankful that the darkness hid how she looked, but seeing the outline of Maura's face was comforting enough, Jane could imagine the look on it, her eyes worried but loving, her expression protective and determined.

Reaching up, Maura used the back of her fingers to gently dry the tears on Jane's cheeks before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the detective's forehead. They lingered there for a moment, Maura inhaling Jane's scent, and Jane exhaling a shuddery breath. When Maura pulled away Jane sighed softly, "how do I make them stop, Maur?" her voice was pained, tired, and weary. Maura trailed a hand down Jane's back and hummed softly in thought, her mind recalling all the research she'd done over dreams and nightmares. The unconscious mind was so unpredictable. The research inconclusive. She didn't want to give Jane false information, but she wanted to offer her help.

After a moment she explained the theory of changing the outcome of her dream to one she could control, replaying it in her mind and taking charge of it. Jane swallowed, her mouth going dry at the thought of willingly replaying those events in her head. "You don't have to do it now," Maura said softly. Jane shook her head, feeling determined. She knew that if she was going to do it, there was no better place to do it than there in Maura's arms. "No, I want to try. Anything to make them stop."


	5. Chapter 5

The lamp was flipped on, giving off a warm and dim glow that chased away any shadows that threatened the two women, sitting cross legged and facing each other on Maura's bed. Jane looked over at Maura, gnawing on her lip. "Okay, so how do I start?" Maura was holding one of Jane's hands in her own, "just close your eyes I guess. Start to picture the dream in your mind, replay it in your mind."

Jane squeezed Maura's hand and slowly closed her eyes, her heart already beginning to race. Instantly Hoyt's face, his lips twisted in a menacing smile, invaded Jane's thoughts. She flinched, but continued. "Just go through the dream, Jane. And when you start to feel powerless, when you feel like you're losing control- change the outcome of the dream. Take over. It's all in your mind, _you_ have power over how it ends," Maura's voice was soft and gentle, guiding Jane through her dreams as she gently rubbed circles into the back of Jane's scarred hand with her thumb.

_Jane's eyes shot open, but she couldn't scream. She couldn't move. She was bound by those unforgiving plastic ties, her arms up above her head, tape over her mouth. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and her vision was filled with Hoyt's face. His lips curled back, grinning in excitement. "Well hello, Jane." His voice was high and crackled. His face began to move back and suddenly his upper body was also in view. Jane strained against her ties, her eyes wide as she registered the scalpel in his hand. _

_ "Oh, are you fussing about this?" Hoyt mocked surprise as he examined the knife in his hand. He tilted it, causing a glimmer of light to reflect off of it. Jane was transfixed on it, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could recall the searing pain of it being driven through her hands. The feel of its sharp, feather light blade, slicing at her skin. Jane whimpered, unable to silence herself._

_ Hoyt began to laugh, no, more like cackle, as he once again closed in on Jane. He brought the knife up to her lips, trailing it over the silver duct tape tauntingly. In a sudden movement he reached up and ripped the unforgiving tape off Jane's mouth. She cried out and gulped in air, trying to rid her mouth of the taste of glue. _

_ "There's so many things I am going to do to you, Jane," Hoyt said with his sick smile. Jane spat in his face, outraged. "You can't hurt me," she shot back, her hands still struggling against the ties. Hoyt laughed, "is that so? I can smell the fear on you, Jane. I can _taste_ it." Jane felt her heart hammering away at her chest. The sick feel of fear rooted deep in the pit of her stomach. She was shaking, teetering on the verge of vomiting. Jane recalled Maura's words, taking comfort in the image of Maura's face in her mind. Her words, telling her she was in control, that no one could hurt her. _

_ "Why don't you untie me then?" Jane rasped, holding Hoyt's gaze in her own. Hoyt laughed, holding the knife up to her throat. "Now why would I do that?"_

_ God. It was so real. The feel of the blade so prominent against her neck. The smell of his breath filling Jane's nostrils. It was hard to believe this was just a memory of a dream, that she was in control of this. Because at the moment Jane felt anything but in control. She swallowed hard, jutting her chin out in defiance, "because I said to. Untie me, Hoyt." Jane put as much conviction as she could behind her words, her eyes shining with her pent up rage. _

_ Slowly the scalpel retracted from her neck and went up to her wrists. Snap. The plastic ties were cut loose and Jane brought her hands to her chest, rubbing the raw marks in an effort to soothe the pain. "Give me the scalpel," Jane commanded, holding her hand out. Hoyt glared at her, though his lips were still twisted to expose his rotten teeth. Slowly Hoyt handed the scalpel over, snickering softly. "You can't escape me, Jane. I will always be waiting for you. Always have power of you."_

_ Jane snatched the scalpel from his hand, her own trembling. "Burn in hell, Hoyt," she spat before pulling the scalpel back over her head and thrusting it into his neck with all the force she could muster. _

Jane's eyes flew open and she scrambled backwards, gasping loudly for air. She felt strong hands steady her and pull her forward, and without seeing, Jane threw herself into Maura's arms. She could still feel the warm spatter of blood on her face, hear the air hissing through Hoyt's throat as she extracted the knife. Jane's heart was racing wildly, but she wasn't afraid. She felt empowered. She felt free.

"Are you okay?" Maura whispered over Jane's shoulder, still holding her tightly. Jane nodded slowly and forced herself to pull away. She looked up into Maura's worried eyes and felt her heart skip a few beats. She did it. _They_ did it. "I think it worked Maur," she whispered, her lips twitching in the ghost of a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

The next several nights, Jane continued to spend in Maura's bed- all of them free of the nightmares that had been tormenting her. Maybe it was mind over matter, or just conquering her fear, but whatever it was, it had worked. After the second nightmare free night, they stopped making excuses for Jane to stay the night. She wasn't there just in case, she wasn't there because she was having nightmares. She was there because she wanted to be, and Maura wanted her there. They slept better, beside each other.

Friday night after having marathoned Orange is the New Black, both women went their separate ways to shower, then climbed into bed. They laid there for several minutes with the lamp on, gazing up at the ceiling. "Well, that was…something," Maura commented, her mind still on the show. Jane snorted and rolled over, "what, you don't want to go back to prison?" she teased. Maura shook her head, laughing, "no I think the time I spent there was more than enough for me." Jane smiled, gazing over at Maura lovingly, "well, if you would have stayed in prison I would have had to do something stupid to land myself in there, too. And that would have been a waste." Maura laughed out loud, shoving Jane away as she rolled over onto her side, "hey!" They shook their heads, still laughing, and Maura sighed softly.

After idle conversation for a few more minutes, Maura rolled over and shut off the lamp and both women bid their goodnights before rolling over to their respective sides of the bed and closing their eyes.

Jane awoke to the sudden movements coming from beside her. She opened her eyes to the darkness and laid still for a moment, trying to figure out what had awoken her. She turned over to where Maura was asleep beside her and could barely make out the ME's outline through the darkness. She heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by a breathy exhale- her name somewhere in the mix. Jane held her breath and strained her eyes against the darkness- had that been Maura?

There it was again. Maura moved, no, she squirmed, and gasped out Jane's name again. Jane's eyes widened in the darkness, was Maura having a dirty dream about her? She opened her mouth to say Maura's name then thought against it. She waited in the stillness to see if Maura would do, or say, anything else. Jane was strangely aroused by the fact Maura was having a dream of her. That somewhere in Maura's mind, Jane was pleasuring her.

After a few moments Maura let out a soft, barely audible moan, her back arching off the bed slightly. Jane couldn't help herself, she could smell Maura's arousal. She could feel her own beginning to pool between her legs, and she was suddenly aching to be touched. Jane slowly slid her hand beneath the covers and down her body, careful not to wake Maura. At Maura's next soft gasp Jane slid a hand between her own legs and felt the moisture that had seeped through.

Maura's movements were getting slightly more erratic. Her head tossed from side to side, constantly moaning out Jane's name, or whimpering as she arched up into an invisible touch. Jane couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to touch Maura. She wanted to be the one causing such a reaction, not a dream version of herself. Jane removed her hand from between her legs and slowly crept it closer to Maura's squirming body. She held her breath as her fingers made contact with Maura's wet underwear, waiting to see if the other woman would wake up. When Maura didn't awake Jane slowly moved her fingers, rubbing them against Maura's clit through the damp flimsy fabric of her underwear. Maura moaned, much louder, and thrust her hips up, desperate for more contact. Jane was extremely aroused, and feeling slightly experimental. She'd never touched Maura, not like this. Sure, she'd thought of it- several times, and apparently Maura had as well, but neither of them had made a move to cross that line. But here Jane was, touching Maura as she slept, while Maura dreamt of Jane touching her. The irony.

Growing more confident, Jane sat up slightly and slipped her fingers beneath the fabric. The feel of Maura's soaking folds was pure bliss and Jane could hardly keep from losing herself in them. She started slow, still not wanting to wake the other woman yet. Her fingers grazed Maura's swollen clit, causing her hips to jolt up. Maura's breathing was quick and shallow, more like panting as she writhed on the bed. Somehow, she was still asleep. After a moment Jane slowly slid a finger closer to her entrance, not sure if she would be able to get away with going inside of Maura and having the other woman stay asleep.

Maura moaned, calling out Jane's name in her sleep, and Jane found herself obligated to pleasure the other woman. She had slowly inserted a finger and was in the process of adding another when Maura sat up quickly, trapping Jane's fingers inside of her. Jane froze in horror, realizing Maura must have woken up. Suddenly she had no idea how she would explain to the ME why her fingers were inside of her. Before Jane could say anything, Maura had grabbed her collapsed back against the bed, bringing Jane down with her. Maura's lips were on Jane's and she was thrusting her hips up into Jane's fingers.

When they pulled away for air, Jane was stammering, unsure what to say at this point. She was certain Maura had to be awake. "You feel so good," Maura panted, sliding her hands beneath Jane's top to skim them over her body. "Maur…I," Jane still hadn't formulated any words. "This is the best dream I've ever had," Maura whispered, bucking against Jane's still fingers.

Suddenly Jane realized Maura must believe she's still in a dream. God, that was hot. She opened her mouth to try to explain to Maura, but the blonde silenced her. "Don't say anything else, just fuck me," she commanded, reaching up to press her lips against Jane's roughly.

Demanding in bed? Jane never would have guessed. But she was suddenly aware of the wetness between her own legs, the aching desperation that had been throbbing between them, calling out for attention, for Maura's friction. Jane pulled her fingers out of Maura and settled herself over the blonde, pressing their cores together. She didn't even care that they were still wearing underwear, she was too desperate for contact.

"Oh Jane," Maura gasped, tilting her head back as Jane began an oral assault on the other woman's neck and chest. Jane pressed into Maura and began to rock her hips, creating that delicious friction she'd been craving. Maura groaned, her hands coming down to Jane's ass and pulling her body in closer. "Fuck," Jane gasped against Maura's chest before reaching up to unbutton the silk top to expose the rest of her smooth and perfect breasts.

They thrust their hips together, grinding into each other with erratic hunger that Jane had never felt before. She began sucking on one of Maura's nipples, causing the ME to cry out and drag her nails down Jane's back. Jane circled her hips, pressing deep into Maura's body as she felt the throbbing get replaced by a desire to fuck Maura harder. She quickly adjusted her position so she was pressed against Maura's thigh, allowing her hands access to Maura's dripping center.

Without delay, Jane thrust three fingers inside of her and began pumping them in and out as she frantically humped Maura's thigh. Maura was losing it, writhing beneath her and crying out a slew of obscenities Jane didn't know she was capable of saying, along with pleads for Jane to go faster, and not stop. Jane couldn't imagine stopping- it felt so fucking good. Maura graciously lifted her leg slightly, giving Jane a better angle to rub her needs into. Jane was kissing and sucking every portion of Maura's neck, panting in the ME's ear. She was getting close to climax, but she didn't want to stop.

"Oh fuck, Jane, oh don't stop," Maura pleaded, raising her hips to meet Jane's fingers roughly. Jane was pumping them in and out of her so hard that they made wet noises every time they slid back inside her, which only added to Jane's arousal. Maura reached up to play with Jane's breasts, gently squeezing and twisting each nipple.

Jane felt herself begin to peak. "Fuck, Maur, I'm going to come soon," she gasped out, grinding into Maura's thigh with no abandon. Maura moaned, pinching Jane's nipples a little more roughly, "I want to finger you," she panted, and without waiting for a reply was already scrambling out from beneath of Jane and getting to her knees. Jane followed suit and Maura got behind her, her hand coming around to slip between Jane's thighs. Jane leaned back against her and moaned as Maura inserted two fingers. Fuck. She felt so good. Much like Jane had done, Maura began to hump Jane, except instead she was rubbing against Jane's firm ass. She slid her fingers in and out of Jane quickly, curling them up to hit all the spots inside of Jane that made her want to scream.

"Oh god, Maur! Oh fuck, oh fuck don't stop," the moans erupting from Jane's mouth were coming from somewhere deep inside of her, guttural and primal. She was clenching down on Maura's fingers and pressing back into the blondes movements as she herself humped Maura's hand. "I'm so close," Jane gasped, feeling her walls begin to contract. "Maur, I want to touch you," Jane pleaded, squirming away from Maura. They re-positioned so they were on their knees facing each other, and their hands quickly went between the others thighs. With one hand they steadied themselves and with the other hand they began to finger each other with force that would have been painful if they hadn't been so aroused. They were both moaning in unison, bearing down on the others hands desperately as they rocked their hips. "Oh god, Jane, I'm close to orgasm," Maura whimpered, her body trembling from the abuse she was receiving by Jane's fingers.

Jane had been near tipping point for much longer, and at those words she felt herself clamp down around Maura's fingers. "Fuck Maur, don't stop. Come with me, I want you to come with me," she dug her fingers into Maura's shoulders, crying out from the pleasure wracking her body. At her words, Maura felt her own rush of pleasure, still pummeling her fingers in and out of Jane roughly.

The two women cried out, orgasming together with loud, held out moans as they fingered each other to pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

When they were able to extract fingers, both Jane and Maura pulled away and sat on their knees, facing each other while they gasped for breath. Jane was suddenly all too aware of the fact that the sex was now over, and Maura was awake. "Maur…" Jane began, trying to make out Maura's face in the darkness. "Oh god," she heard the other woman gasp. The bed creaked and she felt Maura's weight shift. Suddenly the lamp came on, light exploding over the room and displaying a topless Jane still on the bed. Maura's hair was crazed from sex, and her silk button up top was clinging to her body by a lone button that had been too far down for Jane to reach. They stared at each other, Jane looking embarrassed and Maura looking utterly confused. "Did we just…" Maura trailed off, her hand smoothing down her hair. "I'm sorry, I just… I woke up and you were…" Jane was fidgeting. Trying to search for the shirt that had been discarded some time during their shenanigans.

Maura's face heated crimson and she quickly began to button her top, occupying herself with something other than admiring Jane's flushed body. "So this was all...real?" she asked softly, still focusing on her buttons. Jane gnawed on her lip, wondering if Maura was regretting it. "Yeah. I mean, you were…before I started, but then you woke up and you thought it was still the dream, and I tried to…But then you…" Jane stopped herself since she could apparently not finish any sentence she attempted. "I'm sorry Maur, I shouldn't have. I'm gonna, uhm, I'm gonna head home." What time was it? Jane didn't even know. She just knew that she needed to escape the awkwardness of the situation before she ruined their friendship any more. How could she have overstepped that bound? Just because Maura was dreaming it, didn't mean Maura wanted it to happen in reality.

Maura was silent as she watched Jane pull her top on and grab a pair of pants off the dresser before she quickly fled the room. What had just happened? She'd thought she'd just experienced the best most realistic dream of her life, and to learn it had all been real…her and Jane. They'd just… and she wanted it. She finally got it, and there she was letting Jane runaway. Maura quickly scrambled off the bed, chasing after the detective, "Jane, Wait!"

She caught the detective in the kitchen, nearly ready to leave. "Jane!" she called out again, causing the other woman to whip around quickly. Wordlessly, Maura closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against Jane's in the most desperate kiss of her life- a kiss that needed to say all the words she didn't know how to. She loved Jane, she wanted her, she wasn't upset, she wanted more. Everything. Maura's hands reached up to cup Jane's face and she moved her lips over the detectives with both gentleness and passion, molding their bodies together.

Jane, completely caught off guard, took several seconds to register what was happening before she melted against the ME's smaller frame. Her hands went down to rest on Maura's waist, pulling her close, as Jane opened her lips invitingly to Maura's probing tongue. Jane moaned into Maura's mouth, overwhelmed with the sensations and emotions she was experiencing. She was afraid, relieved, and turned on all at once. God, Maura was such a good kisser.

Maura pulled away for air, and gazed into Jane's eyes searchingly, and in those eyes she saw everything she was wanting, everything she was looking for. Jane felt the same as she did.

"I want to have sex with you again- knowing I'm awake this time," Maura whispered before pressing her lips to Jane's pulse point gently. Jane groaned, feeling herself go weak, "yes," she whispered, "_god_ yes," she emphasized as Maura began trailing kisses down to her chest. Jane's hands came up to tangle in Maura's hair as the blonde pushed Jane back against the fridge and began tearing open the buttons to her shirt as she continued to kiss her way lower- every undone button exposing more skin to explore.

"Fuck, Maur," Jane gasped, biting her lip as she let her eyes close. Her fingers tightening in Maura's honey colored curls, her chest rising and falling rapidly as Maura's tongue flicked over pert nipples. "Jane, you are gorgeous," Maura whispered between kissed, lowering herself to her knees in front of Jane. Jane whimpered softly, shivering as Maura slowly pulled her underwear down. She stepped out of them on wobbly legs then leaned back against the fridge as Maura kissed her way lower.

Jane kept her fingers in Maura's hair, as the blonde lifted one of Jane's legs and directed her to place it over Maura's shoulder. With more access, Maura dove in, one hand wedging between Jane and the fridge to grab her ass and then other wrapping around Jane's thigh to steady her. Maura's tongue slipped between Jane's wet folds and she moaned in appreciation at the taste. She slid her tongue over Jane's center, then up to tease her throbbing clit.

Trembling and gripping Maura's hair for dear life, she trapped Maura against her with her leg and moaned softly as ripples of pleasure made their way through her body. This was definitely the hottest thing she'd ever experienced – up against the fridge with a leg over Maura as the ME kneeled in front of her and ate her out. Fuck, how did she get so lucky?

Jane didn't have time to question her luck anymore once Maura began squeeze her ass as she slid her tongue in and out of Jane's dripping core. Jane cried out, thrusting herself shamelessly into Maura's mouth. Maura moaned in excitement at Jane's reaction and applied more pressure, stimulating Jane's entrance and inner walls with strength a tongue should not possibly possess. Jane was practically twitching, barely able to stay upright as the pleasure increased. Maura returned to her clit, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it gently before swirling her tongue around the throbbing bud and probing it for pleasure. Jane's free hand went up to grip the fridge, praying that it didn't open and send her flying as she held onto it for balance as she rocked her hips against Maura's mouth desperately. "Oh fuck!" she cried out, electrifying pleasure shooting through her and causing her to tense up. "Maur, I'm close," Jane warned breathlessly, her voice so low and husked with sex Maura wanted to come at the sound of it.

Encouraged by Jane's words, Maura's hand slid around from Jane's perfect ass to between her thighs, two fingers slipped into her with ease and began to thrust in and out at a rapid pace as Maura continued to stimulate Jane's all-to sensitive clit. Jane was crying out Maura's name, moaning repeatedly- each one increasing in volume and length. Maura curled her fingers, sliding them against Jane's walls, searching for that special spot. After a few moments she found it, hooking her fingers deep into Jane and rubbing as she repeatedly flicked her tongue.

Jane came. Hard. Literally screaming out in pleasure before her sounds subsided to repeated moans and whimpers. She was rocking hard against Maura's movements, the hand in her hair trapping Maura's face to her body. Jane shuddered her release, and when the orgasm had subsided Maura quickly replaced her foot to the ground and steadied her as she slid down the fridge to join Maura on the floor. Jane collapsed into Maura's arms, trembling from the pleasure. "Jesus, Maur-" Jane gasped before pressing her lips against Maura's. She sucked the other woman's lips clean of her juices before pulling away and gazing at Maura with hungry eyes. "What took us so long to do this?" she asked, pulling Maura closer to her. Maura chuckled, "that's a good question that I cannot answer." Teasingly, Jane feigned a shocked face, "a question that Dr. Isles can't answer?" Maura rolled her eyes and smiled, "don't get used to it."


End file.
